


Two sides of the same coin. (The flip side.)

by orphan_account, zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, All the warnning, Anxiety, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Cutting, Depression, Dippercest, Dubious Consent, Emo dipper, Emo tyrone, Frottage, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Self-Harm, Self-cest, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Stress, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this fanfiction was made in collaboration with Sinbombs. We both came up with a basic premise and plot and wrote our own versions please check out Sinbomb's version! After your done reading of course ;) This is the Sin Corps first collaborative work look forward to more content from the Sin Corps.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin. (The flip side.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this fanfiction was made in collaboration with Sinbombs. We both came up with a basic premise and plot and wrote our own versions please check out Sinbomb's version! After your done reading of course ;) This is the Sin Corps first collaborative work look forward to more content from the Sin Corps.

Dipper is pumped for his first summer in Gravity Falls, alone with Ford, all the adventures, research, apprenticing and fun they'll have. What's better than spending time with and learning from your hero? Dipper is happy, excited and filled with joy. The anticipation of going on a three-day long expedition to the highest local mountain with Ford to study the local version of the Yeti is killing him. 

"Come on grunkle Ford, let's go already!" Dipper says, looking at Ford sipping his coffee, sitting in the breakfast nook of the shack reading the newspaper. "I said we would head out at noon, it's not even ten yet," Ford says after looking at his wrist for the time. Ford looks at Dipper with a yellow glint of lust in his eye. "I know, I'm just so excited," Dipper says with a smile as he sets down his supply filled bookbag with a thud. Dipper hears the shuffling of the newspaper and the clank of the mug hitting the table. 

"Okay, then let me get a few things and lock up and we'll go." Ford says getting up and ruffling Dipper's hair with his large, manly six fingered hand. "Heeey! I'm not a kid anymore you know." Dipper says, whining about being treated like a child. Ford gathers his own supplies and puts them in his backpack which is nearly identical to Dipper's or rather the other way around but much bigger.

They set out, the hike is long and arduous and even more so with climbing the later half in snow nearing the top of the mountain. With the two exhausted and the temperature descending rapidly, Ford decides to set up the tent for the night as the darkness is quickly approaching.

After Ford nails down the final peg to the medium sized tent, Dipper quickly enters taking shelter from the snowstorm that had manifested itself in minutes. Ford enters right behind him. Covered with a light layer of snow as he hastily zips up the entrance. 

"Man it's getting dark and cold." Dipper says to Ford as he takes out an electric lantern from his backpack in the twilight that's piercing through the clear plastic window of the tent. "Yea, I know. It's a lot colder than I anticipated, we'll just have to deal with it and hope our sleeping bags are warm enough." Ford says as he rolls out his sleeping bag. "Yea, okay," Dipper says as he does the same. 

"We got all day tomorrow to study the migration of the troop of Yetis, so get some rest." Ford says as the wind begins whipping against the tent, the snowstorm is not letting up and the already freezing temperatures are dropping even more to dangerous sub-zero temperatures. Ford and Dipper snuggle into their respective sleeping bags as Ford dims the lantern.

The icy cold air, however, keeps sleep at bay for them, and after about an hour, Ford notices Dipper violently shivering. "Dipper, you're shaking like a leaf," Ford calls out from the darkness. "I'm fine." Dipper contests. "Dipper, come here and sleep in my sleeping bag, sharing each other's body warmth should make it easier to sleep." Ford orders and explains. "..." Dipper doesn't say anything as he crawls over to Ford's side, he hears a long zipping sound as Ford opens his bag allowing access.

The teenager snuggles in next to the much older man. Dipper likes the intimate nature of sharing body heat with his mentor. The trust, compassion, solicitude, and safety Dipper feels from Ford is very comforting along with his tender warmth from Ford wrapping his arm around Dipper. He feels Ford's large hand feel and caress his chest through his shirt and ever so slowly moving down to his stomach. Dipper is surprised when his hand keeps going lower. 

"You're a good boy Dipper." Ford says quietly as he lightly fondles Dipper's teenage privates. Dipper thickly swallows as his member starts to swell from the stimulation. "You're definitely not a kid anymore," Ford says as he strokes Dipper's hardening member through his pants and rubbing his own bludging erection against Dipper's backside. 

Dipper squeezes his eyes shut with all his strength, unable to move like a deer in headlights. However, Dipper was not fearful but something in his mind breaks at that moment, on some level he likes and enjoys this and also making Ford happy, but Dipper knows this is wrong... he's torn. 

_'Gravity falls is full of secrets; this is just one more right?'_ Dipper thinks to himself, rationalizing the abuse. "Ahhh.." Dipper moans, letting out a small gasping cry as he orgasms, a sinful wave of pleasure echoes arched his entire body. Ford is soon after, letting out a guttural moan as he rubs against Dipper to completion. 

Ford then quickly falls asleep. Dipper, however, stays up contemplating the event that just transpired. completely forgetting about the bitter temperature and storm outside. Dipper does end up falling asleep although be it after some time.

The two wake up the next morning. The storm has waned to just light gusts of wind. Ford gets up and acts as if nothing happened last night. "Come on sleepy head, we should get to a good vantage point to observe the troops' movements," Ford says with his usual scientific vigor.

Dipper lazily gets up, rubbing his eye as he can still feel the man's hand on his crotch even though it not there along with a slight crust. 

Able to put his uncomfortableness aside, Dipper rolls up his unused sleeping bag and prepares to leave as Ford dismantles the tent. "So we should find a spot up high, but not too high because it could probably be too windy," Dipper suggests. 

"That is correct. Smart thinking, Dipper," Ford agrees and praises. Dipper's heart swells to get Ford's approval and compliment.

They begin to trudge through the freshly fallen snow until they come to a cliff's edge that was overlooking a small valley. Dipper peers over the steep, sturdy rock face, an uneasiness stirs in him, his body now tense and stiff. "You okay, Dipper? You look a little green." Ford notices and asks in concern. "Yea, I'm fine, let's set up the equipment since the Yetis will have to come through here," Dipper says, trying his best to act tough. 

**After some time.**

"Here they come." Dipper says excitedly and a tad too loudly. "Shush! Our voices carry in the valley." Ford says in a hushed tone, putting his finger to mouth.

They observe and study the troop of Yetis until they are out of sight, which takes most of the day. "Fascinating. Yetis may be closely related to gorillas, but they have a migration pattern and herd dynamic nearly identical to elephants, such as protecting the very young and old in the center, this is a prime example of divergent evolution!" Ford says, thrilled by his minor revelation, as they make their way back as far as they can before night falls. "I noticed that the alpha male in the front only had males around him and most of the females were in the back," Dipper says, looking at his notes while glancing up occasionally at Ford. 

"Keen eye, let's set up the tent here. Now, what can you deduct from that observation?" Ford says and asks in a manner as if testing the boy. As they put up the tent, Dipper thinks, and thinks, gears turning in his head while trying to come up with an adequate response to impress his mentor.

Now inside the erected tent Dipper finally comes up with an answer, Ford is ready and all ears looking at Dipper analyzing. "From my notes," Dipper begins, before pausing to thickly swallow, "I can conclude that the troop of Yetis has a male dominated hierarchy structure," Dipper says meekly and waits in anticipation for a response from Ford. 

"Excellent deduction of a great observation. Good work, Dipper." Ford says, impressed and with much affection shown in his voice. Dipper blushes, knowing he likes the warm, fuzzy feeling he gets when Ford compliments him, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach and balls. Dipper's young manhood starts to strain noticeably against his pants. 

"Come over here, Dipper, I'll help you with that." Ford says from a sitting position, noticing Dipper's fifteen-year-old boner. Dipper slowly, rigidly, and reluctantly walks the few feet over to Ford. "Undo your belt," Ford commands. Dipper quietly and nervously compiles, fidgeting with his buckle. As he unbuckles his pants, they fall to the ground. 

Now standing in front of Ford in his T-shirt and boxers, pants around his ankles his cock harder than it has ever been, precum makes a wet spot appear on his boxers. Ford grabs the boy by his hips pulling him closer then moving his skilled hands around to Dipper's butt, his six fingers dive beneath his elastic band gripping Dipper's supple ass as he pulls down Dipper's underwear. Dipper's big dipper springs forth from its clothed confines. 

Quicker than Dipper could blink Ford's mouth was around his throbbing dick. The hungry, relentlessly nature of the harsh suction of his first blow job is too much and it doesn't take long for the boy to blow his load. "Good. Now it's time to return the favor, so get on all fours," Ford says as he swallows, getting to his knees and undoing his own belt. 

Dipper obeyed the command, ignoring the sick twisting pit of disgust in his belly. Ford takes hold of the boy's hips, lining up the smaller boy's entrance to his thickly swollen member briefly admiring the tight puckered ring of muscle before impaling the poor boy, with zero preparation or care. 

Dipper feels nothing but intense searing pain. "No, stop it, get it out!" Dipper yells out in agony. It feels like Dipper's flesh is going to rip and tear. Dipper tries to crawl away but Ford holds him there thrusting, relentlessly pounding at Dipper's red, raw, bleeding rear. "Please take it out, it hurts!" Dipper whimpers out. Soon the pain dulls and is mostly replaced by pleasure when Ford starts to repeatedly hit Dipper's sweet spot, bashing his prostate gland. 

Dippr's body betrays him he gets hard again. "See, I knew you would like it. It takes time is all," Ford comments as he grabs and strokes Dipper's hard-on. With a few more thrusts Ford ejaculates into Dipper as reaches his second sinful orgasm. Ford slowly pulls out leaving a sickening unnatural pink colored mixture of blood and semen at his entrance.

Dipper crawls over to his sleeping bag exhausted both mentally and physically, sore like a thousand knives had just ripped through him. Then he hears words being uttered from his rapist. 

"You did a great job. I'm sure with practice we can have more fun all winter." Ford says while giving a sick, perverted smile. Dipper doesn't respond. He doesn't know how to. 

'Practice, all winter.' Dipper thinks as curls up into a small ball of shame, guilt, regret and self-pity in his sleeping bag.

Dipper didn't get one minute of sleep that night.

They got up the next morning and made their way back to the shack in awkward silence. The trek back, albeit downhill most of the way, was still very tiring for Dipper because of his sore bottom. He and Ford finally walk through the front door of the shack. 

"You should go take a shower and get cleaned up," Ford says, in a tone of an order rather than a suggestion. "Okay," is all Dipper could say. He gets to the bathroom and disrobes, throwing his blood-stained underwear away, a pain filled reminder. 

He turns the shower on hot, as hot as it will go as he tries to wash his anus. He feels a constant stinging pain but does get the dried blood and semen off. He continues to wash the rest of his body, trying to wash away this dirty feeling he has, he washes and scrubs until his skin is red and raw. 

But.

No amount of hot water can clean this Sin from his soul.

About a week later, Ford needs to get his rocks off and with a few words of praise and coercion, and a little manhandling, he had Dipper naked in his bed. 

However this time was going to be different. Ford took his time gently loosening up the young boy, teasing his nipples, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, watching the teenager squirm under his touch as Ford brings him close to the edge of orgasm then stops. Ford made sure Dipper liked and enjoyed it soon after they both finish, Ford inside Dipper, who was on his belly.

This leaves Dipper so confused and anxiety-ridden, the constant weight of this taboo burden on his shoulders straining him mentally, not to mention this being compounded by his insomnia he's had ever since the second event. 

Ford's abuse starts out once or twice a week then escalates to every other day. Dipper's mental state begins to decline as depression sets in.

**Skipping to about two months in the future.**

Dipper is starting to suffer abuse every day, sometimes twice a day. The abuse is never violent although it is getting rougher. Dipper has deteriorated so much in so many ways, his attitude, his outlook on life, his self-esteem overall has been morphed and he doesn't care about everything anymore, his outlook is one of despair and pessimism. 

He has embraced all things dark, gloomy and emo. Dipper has started to wear the clothes to look the part all black skinny jeans, black shirts ect., and dyed his hair black. He even tried black nail polish but decided it wasn't for him. 

All of this wasn't overnight, however, but a long change over the course of his escalating abuse. Insomnia, anxiety, despair, depression, guilt, will change you. 

Dipper feels as though he's his great uncle's personal sex toy. Just to be used as an inanimate object with no feelings.

Nearing his breaking point, Dipper has an idea. _'Maybe I could share this burden... that could make it easier on me.'_ Emo Dipper goes down to the first-floor closet where the old copy machine is being stored. "Hello, old friend," Emo Dipper whispers to himself as he wipes a thick layer of dust off the machine. 

Dipper proceeds to hop on top and copy himself. He looks at the copy; a splitting image of himself from his black hair to his black shoes, even the snake bite piercing on his lip--Dipper had gotten Ford's permission to get it. "So. A lot has changed, huh?" Emo Tyrone says noticing they're new appearance and emo Dipper's tired, worn out look. 

"Yea, so you know what this is, right?" Emo Dipper asks his duplicate. "Yeah, you look like you could use a break. I'll take the next three times and then every other one from there, 'kay?" Emo Tyrone offers. 

"Thanks a lot, Tyrone." Dipper says, blushing a bit. Tyrone grabs Dipper's hat and switches it with his. "Don't worry, I'll always have your back," Tyrone says, showing a reassuring smile.

Later that night Tyrone endures his first of many intense, rough sexual assaults. Ford is starting to try BDSM on the poor boy. Leather, chains, tape--hell, even a ball gag. Ford restrained and bound Tyrone asserting his complete dominance over him, roughly penetrating the defenseless, powerless, submissive teenager. 

Tyrone takes the abuse like a champ. after the deed is done Tyrone returns to Dipper's room he finds Dipper sleeping actually sleeping for once peacefully at that. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxAWESOME PICTURE! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyrone takes this moment to be a bit of a narcissist. He admires Dipper's cute messy black hair and his adorable little button nose with one nostril flaring as he breaths, a tiny bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. 

Tyrone would get raped over and over just so he could see Dipper like this. It gave Tyrone a special, sincere kind of happiness that sunk to his very core. Tyrone then crawls into bed next to Dipper and cuddles himself into slumber.

In Tyrone's second BDSM session, Ford decided to amp things up a bit and add whipping play. The new found form of torture lasts about and hour and Tyrone returned to Dipper's room once it was finished. Dipper looks at Tyrone in dismay. 

"Is that a dog collar?" Dipper asks approaching Tyrone. "Yea. He's getting into some real BDSM type shit now," Tyrone explains, albeit still sore and winded. Dipper looks Tyrone over more closely, examining his shirtless torso, he sees bruising on his wrists and ankles and long welts all over his back. 

A sickening, twisting ball of guilt and remorse swells within Dipper's stomach.

The third time Tyrone comes back, he's bloody from the increasingly harsh whippings, with bruises around his neck. Ford was choking him while he was grinding, their cocks against one another. Tyrone released his nut all over himself from the auto-erotic asphyxiation. 

Tyrone enters with blood on his back, cum on his belly, and a deep bruising around his neck as he looks to Dipper's bed to find him sleeping once again, angelic light from the window illuminates his soft black curls. Tyrone's heart begins to flutter just by looking at Dipper when a gust of wind comes through and slams the door behind Tyrone, waking Dipper from his beautiful, peaceful slumber. 

Dipper gets up to see Tyrone and runs over to him while in his boxers. He clearly sees how fucked up Tyrone is. 

"It's your turn next, right?" Tyrone asks, staring into Dipper like a mirror. The original makes some excuse and begs Tyrone to take his place just one more time. 

"...I'll do this for you because I love you," Tyrone says grabbing Dipper's shoulders crashing his lips onto Dipper's. 

Dipper is caught off guard at first but this kiss was different it wasn't out of lust like from grunkle Ford but love. The abruptness of the initial contact is soon replaced by a tender, loving, caring make out session with no immediate sexual advances, which was refreshing to them both. 

As the making out gets more heated on his bed Dipper pops a tent in his boxers having not been touched by Ford or himself for a few days, his tanks are ready to explode. "D-do you want me to help you with that?" Tyrone asks cautiously, Dipper blushing a little. "I mean, if you want to, I'm not going to force you," he replies. Tyrone slowly unbuttoned Dipper's boxers, freeing his erection. 

Their gaze never left each other's eyes as Tyrone lazily strokes Dipper's throbbing cock as he starts to kiss Dipper's neck, just below the jaw line. Dipper mewls sensually and squirms under Tyrone's touch, much in the same way as he did with Ford, but this was so different. Tyrone's love and affection is bliss in stark contrast to Ford's needy, lustful sessions. However, Dipper feels an even bigger pit of guilt growing inside. Tyrone has picked up the pace. Dipper is nearing his orgasm. 

"Tyrone!" Dipper lungs heave as he climaxed. "I love you too, Tyrone."

The very next day Tyrone comes back to Dipper's room crying from another brutal session. Cuts on top of cuts that haven't had time to heal yet, bruising on top of bruising. Poor Tyrone is gripping his previously dislocated shoulder that was roughly popped back in by Ford. Dipper is the only confront Tyrone has.

Dipper feels such regret, remorse, guilt and responsibility. 'How can I put someone through this, was it a good decision-making Tyrone?' Dipper thinks, gently stroking Tyrone's back, careful not to hurt him. 'I'm a monster, for letting him suffer. I should suffer too.' Dipper thinks his dark thoughts looming over him casting a shadow of deep depression.

Once Tyrone manages to fall asleep, Dipper enter the bathroom and breaks his cheap plastic razor, holding the still sharp blade in his hand, he looks up into the mirror and watches his reflection change from his to Tyrone's battered and bruised face. "I'm sorry, Tyrone. This is my penance," Dipper says to himself, dragging the cold steel razor blade across his upper forearm near the elbow. He winces in pain as the slit pours blood into the sink.

Dipper starts to wear long-sleeved shirts to hide his shame--not that it was unusual for his new attire. Everytime Ford has Tyrone, Dipper adds a new cut to his arms. When he overhears one of these sessions, all he could hear was grunting and whales of pain from a crying Tyrone. Dipper cuts himself right then and there, making sure it was extra deep and painful. Soon, Dipper's forearms are littered with cuts and scars, both old and new. 

One day, Ford takes Dipper to dinner a semi-fancy place. He's quiet most of the time until he excuses himself to the bathroom. Ford also needs to relieve himself, so he follows. As they are both washing their hands Ford notices scars and cuts on Dipper's wrists since he has his sleeves slightly rolled up to wash his hands. Ford doesn't mention it. Later at home, Ford wants to get his freak on so grabs Tyrone and sees his wrists are not cut. He looks Tyrone right In the eye. "The jig is up. Where's Dipper?" Ford says, not expecting an answer anyway so he assumes Dipper's room. Ford bursts in the door, scaring Dipper. The boy nearly jumps out of his own skin while lounging in bed.

"Ford!" Dipper yells in shock. Ford begins to speak, pissed. "You think you can trick me again and get away with it." he shoved Tyrone onto the ground in-between him and Dipper.

Fearing the worst, Dipper jumps through the window onto the snow covered roof before falling off it, into the snow below and turned up relatively unharmed. Dipper makes his escape. He cannot face Ford, not after this. 

Dipper heads for the mountains with Ford and Tyrone chasing after him. Dipper has a good head start on them, plus being the most physically able out of the three helps him stay ahead of them. 

Dipper decides to end this where it all began. Dipper peers over the steep rock face where he and Ford studied the Yetis all those months ago and where the abuse started. For Dipper, he knows there is only one way out. 

He jumps.

Dipper is gone.

Ford and Tyrone look over the edge. 

The duplicate is devastated.

"Haha~ haha! That's what you get, Sixer. You should have never had that metal plate removed!" Bill gloats victorious finally relinquishing Ford's body.

"BILL! You sick monster!" Ford yells as Bill fades away into thin air, having finally gotten his revenge. "Dipper, Tyrone I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ford grovels on his knees defeated.

Ford just sent Tyrone back and no one is the wiser. Dipper isn't even missed. If Tyrone told anyone, they would think he's crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.


End file.
